In Another World, That I forgot about
by Berzul
Summary: This is part 5 of the series. Go to /s/s/11569776/1/In-Another-World-That-I-saw for part one.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new day for me, a tomorrow after an important moment in my life. The sun shined through the window, summoning my presence to its gaze. I dived into my covers to crawl my way down from the bed. This underground passageway was certainty an interesting way to start the morning with, sandwiched between a heart-warm fleecy bedding and snugly tickling cover. I felt like I'm during an adventure when you explore the insides of an abandoned building and go through an escape chute just before the construction collapses. It was indeed warm inside, as the fire chased me, while I desperately dragged my fractured body down as if I was wounded. But it was only a short lasting pleasure, as the exit I reached in very little time trickled me down, forcing me to land onto the carpet. Unfortunately, the hassle was not worth it in the end, as it was too uneventful due to my buoyancy. I had to occupy my mind with something, so I decided to check on my genuine toys. Flopping inquisitively with my gleaming scaled limb, I opened the chest with already having the idea what I wanted to bring out. This item, the sharp object that nibbled me ever so slightly because of my impatient mistake. It was surprisingly useful I admitted, during the examination when I kept turning it around with my ambidextrous reach. The sun was reflected by the metal parts of it, as rays of lights were caught by my exquisite and filmy eyes that I had to close slightly. It came to my mind that the object I was holding now was used as a letter opened. I would have never thought of using it in such way, unless there was a need of the moment. However, at that time the events were not in my favour, and perhaps my past self would have enjoyed it to a higher degree. Nevertheless, my friend has made a decision to go against what I wanted her to embrace, it was something that I had a firm believe she wanted. But in the end she choose not to accept the gift I bestowed to her inside the dream, which sadden my greatly. I still remembered the tears I shed from my broken pale face, that I hid behind the darkness. But when I announced who I really was and what is that I want from her, she also started sobbing. Our loneliness attached us both together in a spontaneous and dormant enfold. In this state, both giving us joy and warm of fire, it was her words that left me with a commitment that I already made. There was no turning back for either of the girls there, but also not the end of me trying to convince her. If what she really wanted was for us to become separated between two different realities, I had to stop her, as that would only hurt us both in the end. But when I returned from the dream and tried to talk with her, she was already somewhere else, in a much deeper layer of conciousness. That touched my racing heart to a great extend, and caused my sinful hand to take the worse of me. I performed something that could not be undone, although in this reality death is just an experience that like all feelings can be repeated again and again. But not according for her, since the desire she kept till the end was to return to her world. Only because I was her friend I complied, as it was piercing my fumbled heart. I was not sure why would she want me to depart alongside with her, since this side was a heavens better. I wanted her to stay beside me, for us to enjoy this paradise together. Unfortunately, leaving me with the choice of staying behind alone, I had to return with her. With blood dipping off my clothes and face I received her plead and gave her the decision she desired, as I am a being that was able to break that rule. Was this the right choice, a thought that can't shake off even now, as I furiously rippled my flapper causing some of the furniture to become damaged. However, this state was greatly unfitting for a lady such as me. It made me feel a little embarrassed that I enjoyed this primitive venting off the steam, perhaps even a little too much. In the mist of this outburst the object I was caring suddenly hit the glass floor, at the point where the mirror was located. That place became lit, as her decision from earlier fixed it, even though I did not call any technicians. It's a wonder how those technology filled necessities work, I wittily smirked, as I was remarkably interested in what was on the channel. Changing out of my modest clothes, I positioned my finny mermaid's bottom near the screen, awaiting for the events to unfold as I watched with my curiosity.

When I first took a step into the unknown there was a voice, something calling me from afar. I did not know from where or what was that, but I decided curiously to look for the source. After some time I found a gate with a sign saying that entry is forbidden. As a child, I did not understand why or who would put it there, as it appeared very safe and fun thing to do. What made the pass through it was simply the feeling of breaking a rule and going your own way, in spite of what it appears to be a warning. What happened after was a series of events that lead me through a path no one else could see. In the end I was here, watching a puppet who was walking along with Renko, holding hands as if there was nothing that could have destroy their joyfulness. Above their easygoing mood, it was raining and both of the girls were only sheltering themselves with a single umbrella. I wonder how does it feels like, being completely drenched like a wet dog, shaking off your droplets left and right. But it seems the reason for their current adventure was a nature of hunger, and their prey was sweetener for their faintly steeped existence. I wondered really, how many chocolates can my friend eat and still be feeling more. Perhaps, this is a matter that I will find out in one of my dreams. In any case, it seems that they entered the shop, with the doll entering first. Meanwhile, the other one was shoving off the excesses of the water from her parasol, in a gift of kindness towards the salesman. Only after she was satisfied, and leaving it folded behind the door, she passed the doorway. I was observing with inquisitive look from outside, deep below a rain puddle where I could playfully swim in. It was a lot more pleasing for my body, but unfortunately I could not hear what was happening between the girls as they were behind the window. From my interpretation it was that they were both really busy with the overwhelming choices the inventory presented to them. I can emphasise with that feeling, because there are days that I can not simply pick a single thing from my drawer. Today for example, due my rush needed situation I picked something for the top of the stack and threw it back again, because it was not what I wanted to wear. After a several tires, my choice was a polka dot shirt on top of a antique looking fuzzy shawl, that also made for a good cover of my lower limb. Still, the warm of it was not something I was interested in now, I had to clench my distracted fingers into the deep, reaching the answer to what did they exactly want to buy. Renko was all over the notion, walking around in circles as she compared various kinds of coatings and creams. Perhaps she wanted to order a cake, but I doubt it would be anything tasty from what I could see. Yet, she keened on the idea that her partner should participate in the decision as well. Since I was not interested at all what would be picked, I remained silent and observed the situation. Not surprisingly, although a little fretted and concerned, she only managed to agree with her partner's suggestions without having a opinion of her own. Eventually, because Renko was not fully satisfied, the shop clerk had to pick a good product for them, or perhaps something they had the budget for. A double packed box was laid on the counter for the costumers, as the more timid girl decided on carrying it. Leaving the store with a hesitant face, the female without the container realised about something she left behind. The departed looking puppet was still standing near the counter, as if she was wondering if her decision was the correct one. I was also able to sight that the shopkeeper was looking oddly at that girl, thinking if the client there was still interested in making a further purchase. However, she was not really absorbed in anything related to the sweets. Even her gaze was ignoring the place where she was, as it was looking at something that was appealing only for her. I knew what this was, as I reached my welcoming hand up in the air to wave at her. Like a marionette that had her strings shaken by someone, her unoccupied wooden arm raised half length and swayed from left to right. This sight must have been something that attracted the attention of a outsider, as Renko quickly rushed back and grabbed the girl by her moving limb. Second later, she lead her outside and covered her head from the rain that was still falling. There was a brief conversation between the two, about her recent behaviour. What the pretty dolly advocated was that she did not see anything, as she was afraid of what could happen if she did speak the truth. Even though my friend was satisfied with that lie, those was the most pitiful words she could speak at the time, at least in my opinion. Since there was probably nothing more interesting that was going to happen, I decided to advance the channel into the future a little.

Perhaps I did overdo it, as the puppet decided to return to her staying place after the afar at the confectionery earlier. I saw that she was really absorbed into what seemed to be a school issue, with her eyeballs splattered over the screen of a computer. However, the girl was not making much progress in her essay, constantly being distracted by things of little importance but high probability of attention drawing. In this state she would surely not be able to muster up a solid paper, even though it was a seemingly easy issue to write on. In her current head, her mind was obscured by something more unclear. She differently needed something that would work as a windscreen wiper for her. It was still raining outside, painting the uninviting city in grey ugly mud. Perhaps this feeling of dirtiness aroused her self-conciousness to take a relaxing bath after a tiresome day. After all, the work could wait for a one more day, since she wanted to become utmost concentrated for the sake of creating something concrete not liquid. The first step for that was to make your own body clean from anything that would be grubby or filthy, as in to get rid of any obstacles from your way. Therefore, the puppet without a red on her face, unzipped her skirt and threw her top off her. The clothes made their landing on the ground, one after the other, forming a trail along the way towards the bathroom. As she reached the door, her bare hand turned the handle without problems, and she finally arrived at the tile filled asylum. The girl with the preparations already done before entering operated the value to fill the basin with water. Because she would have to wait for it to eventually reach a reasonable level, in the meanwhile she took a shower handle and rinse her body and hair. A lot different mixtures and chemicals were at use, supposedly each had a beatification effect. The process took some time, due to her long glimmering hair, but was also the exact measure required for the actual bath to be ready. With her diminutive foot toe, she felt the liquid before submerging the rest of her unsure leg and soon her entire doll-like body. There was a brief gasp releasing a puff of worn out air, which was followed by reposing of her silky feeling nape onto the resting place inside the bathtub. I knew what was she thinking or waiting for, because I was eager to meet her as well. However, she was quite reluctant today, as she was soaking in this position for a little while longer than usual. In this case I decided to take a slight detour, with her permission of course. I reached my hand through the surface, as my fingers were dancing in an inviting step. But since that was not convincing enough, I had it placed on the top of her head and pushed it down. The girl's guided eyesight was soon placed submerged under water, along with her entire sublime body only in the flesh. I could see my how her motionless limbs suggested compliance, with her attention being betrayed by the reflection in her pupils. She was not breathing, because it was not needed, but she was clearly still alive. I started calling her awareness, with a sweet angelic voice that created words inside of bubbles. One after the other, they were caressing her ears, and stuck the strings by her acknowledging arms to reach mine. Exchanging both of our eager fingers, she let out a cry for help once again. This was a time where she wanted for me to do something she would not be able herself. I was always for her, and of course this instance was no exception, as I embraced her fully with my loving heart. I slithered my tongue towards her impatient mind, calming the puppet with my rose-scent words. All your wicked and twisted desires I accept as mine without condition, for them to show you the way towards the paradise. Every wishes that were born and perished I shall engrave, so that there wont be any dreams that would end. I shall always be in your sight, drawing towards the unfathomable destination, as a voice you will always be able to hear. With those words finally taking a place in my spirit, I felt as someone placed a tenderly cradling kiss on top of my body.

What was left for me to do, for my desire to be fulfilled, was to meet Renko. It was the middle of the night, as I asked her to suddenly leave the house and meet inside the park. There was not a single soul in vicinity, with the ground partially filled with today's raid, a tick fog was felt through the woolly clothes of mine. In order to increase the heat, I squeezed both of my arms and stroked them against my body, hoping that I would move from this place soon. I did not expect for her to show up instantly, but I had my patience. It appeared to be synchronized with the degrees of the temperature. The longer I was waiting, the colder I was feeling, so I took my phone to check on her. Of course, I did not have her permission to make her signal appear on a map, but at least I could see how many minutes passed since I called. Perhaps I should open that one game, I was wondering, as it might have been worth to delve into procrastination. But I was surprised that even though it was a odd hour, my friend showed herself on time, as she was running towards me. Her face was visibly a little chilled, without a coverage of a scarf, while her attire was presumably assembled in a hurry. If that was the case I felt a little guilty asking her to arrive as soon as it was possible for her, so I welcomed her with rubbing her back in a act hospitality. That increased both our spirits and their warmth, as I apologized for my impatience. Renko simply shrugged as she did not mind, even though her frigid body would deny that statement. However, more than minding what she was wearing, she was thrillingly interested in knowing why would I bring her to this place and at this hour. The reason was simple, I explained, it was because the of the club activities. Recently, there was a ghost sighted in this area. Since it was more astute to explore it at night, I started to explain to her, I have decided that it would be better for us two to perform our extraction at this odd hour. Moreover, I was not able to fully explain the sudden call. Even though I did my best to present the reasons behind those actions, my friend was got a little confused and wanted to know the direct justification. It was quite understandable, because she did not receive much time for her preparations to be sufficient, as evidenced by stroking her nylon cowered ankles between one and the other. I decided that the best course of action would be to show her, as we changed out location to a different one. I showed her the river at where would a strange thing will happen, and announced that it would appear at any second. Acting like I was not sure of the current time, I took my phone to confirm my assumption. At this time, my partner returned her gaze from the sky, with me wondering what was she looking at. She explained it with words which caused me not to worry about it, even though I titled my head in a puzzled expression. That strange statement also resulted in a brief restive of my lower body, as my hand snatched the arm of my friend to make us both descented down the bank. The ground was a little uneven and with the wet grass, walking became a concerning annoyance for a while. Still, with our ankles soaked, we finally reached the goal, which was was the position that would allow her to surely see a ghost. Of course, there was no need for me to be this close, but for Renko it would have been hard otherwise. Therefore I asked her in a whispering voice if she is ready to see the spirit. Her response was that of a gulping and nodding with her head, without speaking a word in fright presumably. Even with the reflection of the stars in her pupils, I was not sure if she was truly ready for what was about to unveil to her. Hence, I asked her again in a very calm and whispering voice, if she was willing to leave her common sense and dive into the phantasm. At that moment, she had realised the concealed hand of mine on her hip. But it was not me who pushed her in, but her own shadow, created by the light of the full moon.

Seeing her body being swallowed by the surface of the river, I threw off my disguise and jumped after her. We were both submerged, but unlike me, her human limbs were struggling to emerge from the blue environment she was taken into. However, it was not my wish for her to leave, not after what she did for me. I understood that even if this situation is a little strange, I would have to help her, since the therapy in the dream world was not fully effective. The reason for that was partially my fault, but surely if she accepted her other side, we would have stayed there. Even when I tried to convince her to remain with me in that paradise, even when I begged again and again, she would not listen. I never learned why she thinks that dreams and reality are different, but what mattered right now was holding through this pain we both were feeling. I swam towards her in an instant, and covered her my own sea jade scales protectively. Even though her wishes appeared to be muffled there was a stronger desire that I heard, for us two to remain together. With my delicate hands, I traced my obliging fingers close to her chin towards her ears. My maw slowly rippled the close space between us two, as I told Renko not to worry, that this is only a moment that will lead us both to an eternity with each other. The world we were travelling together now, I whispered as she was taking water into her lungs, it is a reality where all dreams are possible. Different from the one you last saw, a paradise with a beautiful name, where you would no longer have to worry about phenomenons such as death. As you can you see, I pointed at my the hole left in my heart, I forgot about something that you are experiencing now. My partner lost her strength in limbs and finally gave up on resisting my gift, as if she accepted the new life I birthed for her. Without knowing about being in pain, wishes subduing to decay, having preciousness taken away from us or anything bounding us. With the door opened I had my doubts swept away in a flash, knowing that this was the right choice after all. The step we are both taking, while I was holding you, it was always you hand, right? Let us die and be reborn, together in this beautiful world. Renko eyes closed, with the help of someone closest to her, allowing her wish to be fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

If a human life is a journey, does it end or continue after someone dies? Clearly, it is not a question that a living person is able to solve. Because their perspective is only centred around one point of view, they can only experience the truth from that side. But in the end they all are reaching the same answer, everyone becomes deceased. If there was a way to avoid that fate, it would have to bend the principals of physics. However, the laws themselves are only an assumption, because there is not enough power to observe the singular elements that make up for the universe. In this state it's a reflection of reality that is visible for the eye, a fragment of the actuality. With that partial knowledge of roads that started somewhere, it is still possible to wonder and enjoy passage while you still can. However, when you arrive at the conclusion that there is nothing more for your experience, that your wishes were answered, the journey stops. Those people would appear as if they succeeded at cheating and ascended from any binding rules. But without knowing the universe itself, it is only a fabrication of mind, and this ocean is the most dangerous place for a being. It is a curse of your own free will that possessed you, telling yourself only what was already mirrored towards you. Outside this self-inflicted shell, the world is always expanding, and humans with the courage to explore it can reach their dreams in reality.

What actually happened in the past, were both subjects of the Sealing Club outside reality or in a different world? The two members who knew the answer were planning on meeting in a cafe nearby, at the college grounds. It was a popular place, filled with students with their parent's allowance, although the menu was mediocre. The wind was chilly for this time of the year, so the girls had to dress accordingly. Marry, who had a cardigan in her favourite colour over her usual attire, was currently suffering from the breeze that flickered her skin beneath her clothes ever so slightly. The patience for her friend was about to run out, because she disliked waiting that long and at this temperature. Therefore, she decided that she would take shelter and move inside through the door, forgetting about what they did agreed on. Strangely, there was a breeze of emptiness from within, so unfortunately the girl couldn't escape the weather. After hanging over her outerwear, she looked for a good place for two to sit. It was quite hard for her to consider the best location, as there were no guests altogether. Perhaps in the middle would be right, the girl thought and rested her slightly chilled body, gently letting her flimsy legs unwind. Seconds after, a waiter arrived, who looked like he's working here between his lectures. But unfortunately he was pardoned by the girl, who couldn't decide on the order without the other person she was waiting for. There was also a lot on her recent mind, that gathered like a dust from the past. With a strict deadline, the next week was the final date for her to submit a paper on relative psychology, amongst other things, like lectures, tests, parties with other students. Not only her daily life was busy, there was also something else that was progressing. Her secret night activity was related to her essay, in a mysterious and outlandish way, which made the writing difficult. Of course, this was her major and she was supposed to reach the knowledge by studding books of the past thinkers. But her current memories were in direct conflict with the heritage of the human kin, as their ideas were simply obsolete. The dreams she experienced, which were actually reality for her, expanded her idea about the universe and filled her with wisdom that surpassed the university course. But there was one question she was still looking an answer for, and it was the partial reason why would she choose relative psychology as her path. However, she did not find a satisfying explanation for her, not in this world or the other. What was left for her was to wait, as she pondered about her late guest she was still expecting. Marry took out her empty dream diary, erased from any content. Although it appeared as if she was looking at a blank paper, there was something written there, only she could see. A dreadful memory in her soul, the only thing that remained after she passed through the worlds.

With a ring of the bell, a person announced her arrival. Marry curiously looked at the door in a hope she would recognize the stranger. Wearing a white shirt embodied with red ribbon, under her black capelet, someone stepped through the door in her short shoes with a buckle fastened strap. It was a friend who kept the girl waiting for a little while longer, as she undressed her outerwear and was finally showed herself. Without a good excuse, she prostrated herself, asking for a chair next to lonely sitting girl. It was quite a sight, as Renko seldom bows this deeply, which Marry returned with a smile. Suddenly, the waiter appeared out of nowhere again and asked if there were ready to make an order. A cheap reddish firewater from a local winery was their choice, as they simply could not drink anything else at a cafe. With his note made, the host left the two girls alone, for their discussion was about to start. There were more items being taken out of the bag, as the person with the gift of seeing strange things was explaining the origins behind of them. It was that in her dream something strange has happened, and after she woke up she was able to take them with herself to reality. It was some kind of food, which anyone could buy at a market, but not all items were were edible. There was a particular one that piqued the interest of the girl with the dark hat, as it was strangely reminding her of something. She swore that in the past she saw the item, but could not tell much about it. It was somehow related to my own dreams, her mind was telling her, but could not pinpoint the exact moment when she encountered it first. There was also another vision swimming in her memory, of knowing the person who the doll resembled. Renko announced to her friend that her mind was a little clouded, while being looked awkwardly by the waiter who just arrived with the drinks. But the reason why the girl with the puffy hat would be surprised was not her evasion, but the fact that she reacted to an object that was not mentioned by her. It was a keepsake from a old and long journey, and a symbol that she kept along with a secret. Suddenly, Marry made a serious face, as her ladylike hand gestures beckoned her friend, seeking attention before announcing her message. The other girl, not noticing as the waiter quietly left the table, was curiously taken aback from her confusion earlier, and started paying close attention to her surrounding. The air felt chilled abruptly, as several words were spoken. Renko expression soon turned pale, as she heard a grim warning from her friend. Marry wanted her friend to stop trying to comprehend it, as it will only return the pain to her body. However, she did not appear to listen, as she was rather occupied in her mind by something else. There was a cramp in her legs she could not ignore, as she twitched slightly. It was indication of something that was about to return to this world, and there was simply no stopping it.

Renko stood from her seat and faced towards Marry with a straight face, which caused a little surprise. Awaiting for the reason behind this circus, Marry took a bite of the biscuit she brought with herself, since what was going to happen would be even sweeter, she thought. But then, the woman with a bow on her hat told her that is it not because she is afraid of listening, and she would accept any frightening truth she was about to hear. But that only faintly disappointed the girl who was still sitting, because her expectations were a little higher. As a confirmation, she asked her again if she was willing to assent the entire narration, as it was quite complicated due several reasons. Although Renko wanted to speak, something like saliva caught her mouth and kept it locked, as she could not open it by will. She simply nodded instead, as approval to the request, still visibly a little shaken. The truth is, Marry started explaining with both of her mischievously working hands on the table, we both recognized it within the dream. Perhaps you forgot about it, she continued while her partner's awareness was pinned, we both travelled through a hole between the worlds and into a different reality. Finally pointing at the doll her friend was worried about, this person was someone that even if you would cork your mind, even if you gauge you eyeballs, she will always appear. This was a reality indeed, as Renko was feeling a huge trunk of memories and associations arrived at her conciousness. It was not the cheap liquor here, but something more breathtaking that the most petrifying nightmares lucking beneath your own shadow. There was a presence discerned from within the deep black tar behind one of girls, that was cast by the cafe's lighting system. At the worm's pace, the woman sunk into sensation of being overtaken by something wicked, yet calming like an anaesthesia. This was theatre for Marry, who was enjoying herself by playing with her glass as the creature was covering her friend in a subjugating snatch. Her head bended to the side, wondering if she should intervene, and with a modest grim on her face, she asked if her partner was joyfully relishing the wish she wanted to embrace. The darkness was already progressing through her cells and into her veins, slowly creeping it's way towards her heart. In this state, she would subdue to the overwhelming power that she was invaded with, if not for the only light of hope she was still carrying. Embrace to yourself the truth, she suddenly spoke through the inky mud in her mouth, that even though dreams and reality are just places, that even if it's possible to travel between the two, to differentiate between them is only a subjective point of view. Suddenly, both girls returned to the cafe, as it was restored the look from before the strange thing appeared. Despite the power of those words that evaporated the shadows, Marry was not fretted. She simply leaned her to her side in a display of scorn, and exercised her tongue for a riposte. But this honey fabrication that excites so much, she remarked with licking her impish upper lip, is too tasty for me to choose it over this dull world and college life. With the attack making connection, Renko's foot were barely holding in her shoes. There were bright red eyes seen on the face of Marry, who was the soon to become a victor in her brain. That sight was piercing her injured opponent, as if she wanted to toy with her and pull all the strings until she breaks. Still this was not the end of the match, as the girl who was being cornered had the energy for a few more punches. You say that side is banal and colourless, the girl with the book in hand explained, but you still think apart from the two worlds, as if they were different. If you are willing listen to my last dying wish, she continued with her heart, as it is the same for both of us. I doesn't matter where we go, as longest we explore those boundaries together, as the Sealing Club, we will find the reality and dream of happiness. Marry was left dumbfounded by this ultimate dominion, as her deeper self was suddenly surfaced. Renko continued, all of your subconscious wishes, I learned them. Both when we were there, and at the time when I realised why did you try to kill me. Even if they are different from each other, worlds of dream and reality both brings joy, and that is why I can smile today with you. With that concrete and undeniable announcement, the tables were turned, and Marry was finally admitting defeat. She considered with both of her facades, because they were in unison this time, as she stood up and walked towards her partner. Something tender could have been felt in both of the girl's arms, while their shoulders traded sliver tears. There was nothing in between again, since the first time since they meet. Surrendering her desire to abandon her partner, the girl spoke no words that would break this moment. In this silent revitalization for the Sealing Club, the truth was that even in a world of dreams, where everything is seemingly possible, not all of desires could have been fulfilled. This is how both the subjective and objective truth combined in the book the girl was holding defeated the diary her partner hidden for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the beginning the Sealing Club was a community to fulfil selfish desires. It is a mystery how individual interests always end up as a matter of quenching your own soul, while all the other aspects of the mind are ignored. For Marry who wanted her friend to see and experience the world of dreams with her, the feeing of being left behind was the cause of her actions. She wanted to make her partner think the way she did, as that would cause her interest to be shared together for eternity. However, as her subject rejected the dream and denied the person she wanted to become, it broke her mind and invited her to become even more desperate for survival. But her distressed measures have not gone without a effect, as the other member of the club took them to her heart and changed from within. Renko initially only wanted to make her friend realise how her visions where something that caused her to distance herself from the world. However, in the end it was impossible for her partner to lead a normal life, outside the worrying and horrifying fantasy of the other side. At the time she learned about how attached they both became to each other. She wanted take that relationship into reality, rather that it being outside the boundary of honesty. She knew that even in the seemingly all satisfying destination, the sweet trap that people get confined in, there are wishes seen in dreams which can only be realised in reality. An example of that power was that Marry from inside of her dream was not able to convince her friend to stay with her on the other side. Only inside the world they both were born in it was possible for the two to find a way, which allowed them to manipulate their existence to create a compromise between the dream and reality. The one who became defeated by that fact had to accept both of her characteristics, as Renko explained her how both can still enjoy the happiness and merits from both of the worlds. Even if they had to sacrifice their own subconscious wishes for the benefit of the two, the sore eyes and effort that followed brought both what they truly wanted without hurting the other. In the end, both of the members of the Sealing Club keep their humanity and sufficiently achieved their goal as a group.

What lurks deep inside of humans is a shell of an egg that can hatch if a utmost care and consideration is applied. The are no talents and abilities that someone was brought to the world with, only those that are cradled and nursed. In a way, everyone is a born as a child to become a mother of their own creations. But without kindness and comprehension of how your children will grow up, they become wicked and selfish. Turning into strange creatures of the night, crawling in their rooms trying to fill their happiness, not desiring for a change. For caring only about yourself is a sin that will inflict others, even in an indirect way. Such monsters will destroy everything in their wake, not in a rage but in a conviction that its actually for your their own good. This causes the wicked person to become a singled out entity, who only goal in life is to dive deeper into ocean of madness. Observes who see this dance are rather terrorised by that behaviour, as it is frightening and unimaginable by someone not involved. Perhaps, because they are scared of becoming one, afraid of inverting their life, they wish to not to involve their presence with the tainted individuals. But the truth is that it is always possible to escape hell, to make the place where you exist a better one, rather than running away into distant fantasies. Dreams and nightmares are forgettable, and it is up to you to decide which reality is the factual one.

The paranormal activities returned in full force for the club, even though their goal was now to dive into strange worlds that were visible if one wanted to see them. Marry was already gifted with the imagination that she developed to a higher degree. However, Renko's capabilities were limited to how a human without a special ability can search for otherworldly things. Strange professions like spirit photography had to be learned, although it was rather overwhelming for the girl to be taking that much in at once. There was of course university work, which was the additional load, but fortunately for the girls it did not correlate in a negative way with the club. They were almost free to go whenever the pleased at the time, if they knew where will they be going. Marry had always a vague idea where would the boundary appear and at what time. But it had to be Renko to put the clues together to form a concrete plan for both. This night, they would visit a graveyard at Kyoto, a place where someone would surely find ghosts, if they wanted to enough. But they were not searching for any, instead they wanted to research a boundary the photographer girl found using her faculty. Whenever they both would see it would depend on the precision of the research, so the preparations were important. Otherwise, they would just waste their time, which was not exactly something to be embarrassed about, but they did consider themselves as experts. There was no other community that taken this matter as serious as the two girls did, even though that caused them to become considered as a defective club by some occult people. This sense of a forbidden mission that both of the members were feeling, brought them to a certain grave that was supposedly a connection between this and the nether world. Marry was curiously examining a tombstone from all the sides, trying to move it around and not tripping it down. There was also something else she could sense. A patch of Lycoris that were connected somehow to what they were searching, she thought. She was giving them a frightened look, as they sprang a memory of her childhood when she detested them for some reason. Meanwhile, Renko's attention was slightly averted. Because she felt a strange connection with the moon in the sky, she often gazed at it without a reason. Her partner thought that is was her ability to tell the time from the light of the stars and current location from the earth's satellite. In reality it was just a matter of geometrics and calculations, which Renko kept her conscious busy with. However, due the exaggeration made by the girl with a imaginary mind, it was suggested that this was phenomenon was only exclusive to the girl with the bow on her hat. Being slightly envy of her partners power, it was soon accepted as a supernatural effort by both of the girls, as it did not matter for their activities. She even muttered the current time abruptly, in a unsettling voice, as if she was a magic user. But the situation now was that they both had to heightened their senses, as something was about to happen. When the prophesied hour arrived, announced by one of the girls, suddenly something appeared beside Marry position. There was a unnatural burst of leaves from within the gap between the grave and the air. It announced that a new adventure was about to start. Both girls, surprised and a little chilled, reached for their hands and stepped through the hole in a boundary. On the other side, the smile on the children was seen, watching fantasy as if it was the factual reality.


End file.
